


Commission: Hunting Immortals

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Bound, Chloroform, F/F, Gag, Kidnapping, Supernatural Elements, gagged, kidnap, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A story based on some of :icona0ih0mura:'s OCs and my OC Iris:I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765





	Commission: Hunting Immortals

"Mmphphmm..." Seforah groaned as she had been loaded up into a wagon, covered with a tarp which soon began to ride out of town. "Mphpmmm..." she grunted softly while still struggling and trying to get free, wanting to escape before anything bad happened to her, though got a sinking feeling as the wagon came to a stop. "Mphpm?"

She heard and listen, fearing the bandits that captured her were about to do something, but she could make out a sound, a familiar sound of two gagged voices as the tarp covering her was pulled away. With her eyes wincing from the new light, she was soon joined by two females who were just as tightly stuck in a bondage state. 

"Mphpm?" Seforah gasped as she barely caught a glimpse of her bound and gagged company as the tarp was thrown back over them, covering them away in darkness as they were taken to a far-off place by the bandits. "Mmphpmmmm..." Seforah moaned softly as from the quick glance she was able to tell her company wasn't normal. 

"Grrrmph!" a rather grumpy gagged female sounded out annoyed. 

"Mphpmmm!" the other moaned, sounding a bit joyous at the situation as Seforah sweat dropped, wondering what company she had to endure. It wasn’t long before the ride became a bit bumpy, the trio instantly knowing they had gone off the road. 

"Mrprm mrmrmr mrmr mrmrm!" they all grunted out as the bumpy ride sent them crashing against one another, still the darkness made them unable to make out the other. That is everyone but one of the bound females who was able to make out everyone under the tarp and found them interesting thanks to her special eyes which made her situation all the better. 

Before long the carriage came to a stop, the bandits stepping out as the tarp was soon pulled off which it was now twilight outside. The sun setting below the horizon which covered everything in a twilight haze as everyone could make out the other perfectly now. 

Seforah glanced at her friends in bondage, making out Sophie who clearly was unhappy with the situation and wanted to be elsewhere and Luna who looked rather pale and having the time of her life. 

One by one they were dragged from the wagon and set on some nearby flat stones, which a faraway castle entered their vision as it gave them all a creep out feeling. Which what creep them out more was a pink hair and dark dress maid walking up to them as if being the owner of the land they were on. 

"Is this all you could find?" the maid named Iris asked the bandits as they nodded. 

"Yeah, not like there is a lot of strange women running about..." the bandit leader muttered as the maid walked up to the trio. Given how each of them had live a long time, none of them had ever met someone who creep them out to how they currently felt from the maid eying them. 

"Hehehe, excellent work!" Iris said lifting up the hair that covered her left eye and glanced at the trio, they noticed her other eye was a different and dark color, being the source of the creepy feeling as she soon lowered her hair back over her eye. "Yes, these three shall do for my master's desire, chloroform them and place them in the castle please!" the maid said soon paying the bandit leader. 

"Nrnrmrm!" the trio cried out, getting a bad feeling about this as they squirmed and struggled against their bonds, but before long three bandits leveled a chloroform cloth at their faces, soon pressing it heavily against their faces. "MMMPHPMM!" they all cried out, squirming softly against the chloroform but couldn't do much before they began to feel sleepy. 

"Mmmmmmphp..." they groaned out as before long they breathed in the chloroform, feeling drowsy and soon passed out. Once knocked out, the trio were carried over the bandit's shoulder that knocked them out and carried them up to the creepy looking castle. 

\------

"And there!" Iris happily said as she finished binding the last of the trio, once the bandits had set each girl into a chair that was placed back to back to back, they took their leave, which allowed Iris to spend a few hours binding the three to ensure they never escape. "Whew, I hope they at least enjoy my effort!" Iris chuckled happily which on cue the three women began to groan and wake up.

Seforah was the first to wake up, grunting lowly into her blue cloth gag while glancing down she saw a thick bundle of blue ropes running down her body from her upper waist which trapped her arms to her backside all the way down to her ankles. What annoyed her some was that there was red rope wrapping over the blue rope to the chair itself to ensure she stayed seated. The rope wrapped around her mid-section, more around her thighs and some in skipping lines around her middle of her legs to her ankles. 

"Mmphpm mmrphr mfmfmhrm!" Seforah grunted while pulling at her bonds as Sophie became more aware of her bindings as she snapped awake. Annoyed she was once more strictly tied up thickly as she had the same bindings as Seforah but with a pale green cloth gag with green ropes thickly binding her body with blue rope over that to hold her to the chair. 

"Mmmphpm!" Luna let out a delighted grunt from her gag, her eyes matching the color of her cloth gag, as the same color rope bound her thickly with green ropes tying her to the chair. As they squirmed and moaned, they were soon drawn to their captor as Iris spoke to them. 

"If not evident, but escape is impossible!" the maid Iris said drawing their attention to her. "My master shall stop by to greet you shortly, please stay seated!" she mused as they all glared at her, clearly not going anywhere as the maid made a swift exit out of the room. 

"Mphpmmm..." they all moaned before glancing at one another, instantly they could tell they did not have human like company, but similar to themselves, instantly feeling a bond of connection. 

Seforah began to tug and pull at her bonds, trying to get free but was surprised to learn her partners in this mess made no attempt to get free at all. Instead Sophie and Luna both squirmed softly within their bonds, clearly enjoying the tightness, though Sophie maintain a level annoyance that this kept her from her books. 

Seforah sweat drop a bit, confused why they wouldn't get free but sighed through her cloth gag, deciding to join them in simply enjoying their situation. 

For what felt likes hours they remain tied to the chairs, grunting softly and shifting within their bonds till they knew comfort. They kept this up till the maid finally entered, followed by a noble man who smirked at the women. The man was tall and dark looking, giving the women a bad aura about his means. 

"And you're sure they are the ones?" he asked while walking up to them, cupping each captive by their chin and staring them straight in the eye as Iris chuckled and nodded her head. 

"Oh yes, I can easily enact the ritual of passing their immortality from them unto you! Naturally, I can only pull so much, but with these three I should pull enough to complete a full cycle for you master!" Iris said as all three women's eyes widen in horror at this realization. 

"Mphpmm?!" they all cried out as the man chuckled. 

"Heheh, excellent, once that is done, they can be finally silenced..." he said looking at Seforah. "With a nice silver bullet!" 

"MRPMR?!" Seforah reacted badly at the mention of silver as he glanced at Sophie. 

"A nice big bond fire!" he said as Sophie paled at what he said. 

"Nrnrnrmm!" she cried out truly hating fire as he finally glanced at Luna. 

"And a nice wooden stake through your heart!" he said as Luna narrowed her eyes and pulled hard at her bindings for once as the rope strain filled the room. 

"Ngnrnrmrmr!" 

"Heheh, make the arrangements quickly, I detest getting older," the man said taking his leave as Iris glanced at the trio. 

"Please enjoy your last moments alive!" she told them while taking her leave with a bow. Which left the trio alone, panicking on the inside as they now began to struggle like mad. 

The women were willing to put up with any kidnapping and endless days of being held captive, but when their very beings and life were being threaten, they had no choice but to get serious. Which as they once more glanced at their restrained forms, they knew the rope was tied in a way they could not break free easily and would take days to do so from struggling alone. 

Taking a deep breath of annoyance, Seforah felt like she had no choice and began to invoke her other side, her creature of the full moon night. 

“MRRRRRRRRHHHHHH!” she soon cried out, drawing a startled look from her captive friends which without the full moon out she could not go all the way, but invoke just enough that the ropes started to strain like mad. Before long they began to snap and rip apart and with another loud gagged growl, Seforah burst free of her ropes, falling to the ground where she panted like mad to reclaim her human side. Both Sophie and Luna looking on impressed as their new friend soon stood up, now normal with her gagged removed. 

"Whew, sorry, I hope I didn't frighten you?" she said soon untying them, even that taking longer than she hoped as before long all three of them stood up freed with their former gags and rope bonds littering the floor. 

"Think nothing of it, that was an impressive display, Werewolf, right? Been awhile since I laid eyes on one," Luna noted. 

"Thought your kind was only prowling around in my stories of old," Sophie noted amused. 

"Well you two now know what I am, which you two are...?" she asked as Sophie sighed as she could not refuse the request of the one who freed her. 

"Hi, your friendly neighborhood Witch, names Sophie…" 

"Just your moon lit blood sucker Vampire, name is Luna. Though I'm not a huge fan of blood hunting," she said as Seforah nodded her head. 

"And as shown, just your average Werewolf, you can call me Seforah!" she said as the trio felt an instant connection, one of which they knew would get them through a lot of tricky situations. 

"Anyways, we should leave before that maid returns, whatever she is..." Luna noted knowing she was not human. 

"I want to say Witch, but that's not right, some kind of demon perhaps?" Sophie noted. 

"Whatever she is, I want no part of her ritual, lets split," Seforah requested as they all nodded agreeing and began to make their way to the exit, Sophie stopping the group upon reaching the door. 

"This is annoying..." she noted waving her hand near the door. 

"What? Just open it and let’s be gone!" Luna said as Sophie shook her head. 

"No dice, there is a barrier over this, most likely that maid's work, if we force our way that maid is going to come running if not fall into whatever traps she set," Sophie said annoyed. 

"Then what do we do?" Luna asked curiously as Sophie smirked. 

"Back to the chair ladies, time to get tied up again!" she said delighting Luna for a moment as Seforah looked annoyed at the thought but quickly knew what Sophie had in mind. They made their way back to the chairs which with Sophie's magic, they began to put into place their trap for the maid. 

\--------

"I hope you three are ready for your last day of your lives, I bet it was shorter than you planned huh?" Iris chuckled while entering the room as the trio was still bound and gagged, though what Iris failed to notice was the switch up in their binding and gag colors. 

"Nrnrmmm!" the trio grunted out, acting like they were about to be doomed. 

"Heheh, with my magical eye, I'll transplant your immortality, right into my master! Then-" Iris began to say reaching them, only for the trio to break free of their bonds and pin Iris to the ground. "Wh-What? How?!" she cried out before being quickly gagged by Seforah with a red cloth gag as the mixture of color rope was used to bind Iris into a tight hogtie. 

"You didn't account for the strength of an irritated werewolf!" Seforah said smug as Iris soon glared at her as she grunted madly and struggled against them tying her up. Which before long the maid was rendered completely bound as well as blindfolded for good measure. 

“Nrnrnrmmm!” Iris cried out squirming madly in her bonds. 

"That takes care of her," Luna noted. 

"Now what though?" Seforah asked as Sophie glanced at the doorway. 

"I'd say let’s get out of here," Sophie said with the way now clear, which the trio were easily able to make their way up to the top part of the castle, but saw more bandits lingering around as they did, fearful of pursuit. 

"That is a lot of men they have around, and lots of rope..." Luna noted as they made their way out the side servant entrance, going through a small garden and down a steep hill to avoid the bandits noticing them. 

"That maid has a lot of tricks under her sleeve, if we remain out in the open, we will be found," Sophie warned. 

"Should we all split up?" Luna asked curiously. 

"I rather not break up our new group so quickly," Seforah said with the others nodding. 

"Staying together would be better," Sophie advised. "And we need to get inside quickly, no matter what." 

"Then we're going to have to intrude on someone till the heat dies down!" Seforah said as Luna soon glanced around as they reached the bottom, seeing a town not far off. 

"And if they refused?" Luna asked as they made their way towards it but more towards a rather small villa on the outskirts of the town protected by high walls. 

"Hopefully a coil of rope will be nearby," Sophie merely mention as with their different skills they easily reached the villa in no time, soon making their way into the home of the foreign professor Xahria. 

\----

Once inside, the trio found the place decorated in a more Asian like culture, with the villa playing host to lots of different areas of entertainment. 

"What a lavishing place," Luna noted. 

"Hrmm..." Sophie noted a nearby dark hallway that seem to call out to her. 

"I could go for a drink..." Seforah noted eying a nearby bar as a female with black hair and pink Asian dress appeared before them. 

"Evening ladies, can I help you?" Xahria asked looking them over curiously as Luna stepped forward. 

"I do apologize for the intrusion, but we're needing a roof over our head for a few days, might you be willing to accommodate?" she asked as Xahria eyed them for a long moment. 

"Tell me first, you three aren't human, are you? I have an eye for this sort of thing!" she said shocking the trio. 

"A good eye indeed," Seforah noted as the trio took a moment to introduce themselves, along with their hidden side. 

"EEEHHHH!" Xahria cried out giddy being over enthused as she hopped in place a bit. "A vampire, werewolf and a witch! What luck! Yes, oh yes, you three can stay as long as you like! Just as long as I get to ask questions that get answers!" 

"Deal..." Sophie noted as she soon slipped into the dark hallway, as her nose informed her, she followed an old musty smell to a large library of books, instantly becoming lost in them. 

"Don't mind if I help myself..." Seforah noted starting to make everyone drinks at the nearby bar. 

"Heh, how about going someplace private then for those questions?" Luna noted while getting on Xahria's left side and began to run a hand down her side. 

"Oh my, you're a friendly one, certainly!" Xahria said as Luna smirked and began to guide her toward the bedroom, the trio having their safe and security for the time being and Xahria having her discovery of a lifetime. 

To be Continued?

**Author's Note:**

> A story based on some of :icona0ih0mura:'s OCs and my OC Iris:
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav. 
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
